<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Only Human by Random_Nerd3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465701">You're Only Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3'>Random_Nerd3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Boys Prompt Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode: s02e3 Over the Hill with the Swords of a Thousand Men, Gen, Hughie Campell Angst, Hughie Campell Deserves Nice Things, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Panic Attack, Precious Hughie Campell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hughie knew hiding his anxiety from the others was a mistake, but he was only human... and by this point his mistakes were the only thing he had left to call his own.</p><p>Or...</p><p>I'm taking full advantage of Hughie being a Billy Joel fan and using his music in songfics and fic titles. </p><p>Fight me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Butcher &amp; Hughie Campbell, Hughie Campell &amp; Mother's Milk, Hughie Campell &amp; The Boys, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Boys Prompt Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Only Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy this short drabble featuring that short boat fight scene between Hughie and Butcher. Mother's Milk is honestly the best dad!TM and he deserves the #1Dad award.</p><p>Feel free to send in requests!</p><p>~R</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their boat cut through the ocean's water and Hughie makes a point to stand on the side of the ship Butcher isn't. Lyrics play through his headphones, how sad was it that Billy Joel was the only fucking constant in his life now? With a sigh Hughie rested his forearms against the railing of the ship as Homelander's face haunted Hughie's mind. The supe's laughter was forever ingrained into his soul. He almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>drowned </span>
  </em>
  <span>in that fucking tub, the last thing he saw before his vision blurred was Homelander’s cold, soulless, dead eyes. “Oi Hughie,” Butcher said in greeting. Hughie made a point of ignoring him, Frenchie and Mother’s Milk might be fine with welcoming him back with open arms, but Hughie wasn’t stupid anymore. He wasn’t innocent. Butcher burned them before and he’d do it again, as long as he got what he wanted in the end. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hughie</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Butcher said a little bit louder than the last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Hughie grumbled as he felt his anxiety start to bubble under his skin. He didn’t need Butcher to see him have anxiety attack. He tried to focus on Billy Joel as the familiar lyrics floated through his phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And you’re getting a bad reputation in your neighborhood,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hughie almost laughed at the irony of the sentence. Turning away from Butcher Hughie felt the familiar tightness of an anxiety attack tighten in his chest</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> As if anxiety was just something he could just ‘suck up.’ As if they were magically friends… loose acquaintances at the very least… again and Butcher even had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> to offer advice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long is this thing going to go on huh?” Butcher asked Hughie as he settled, leaning against the banister next to him. “You throwing yourself a goddamn pitty party like you’re a fucking emo-twat.” Hughie shifted so he was turned away from the offending man. He just wanted to be left alone, but unfortunately for him Butcher suckedass at reading body signature. “Oh come off it,” Butcher prodded, poking at Hughie’s side. Hughie curved his chest away from the attack so instead of stabbing him Butcher’s finger caught on his earbud cord and pulled it out of his ears. Hughie glared at him as he shoved the cord into his pocket, ignoring the fact that it was going to definitely get tangled up the next time he wanted to use them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hughie watched as his knuckles turned white due to how tightly his fists were clenched around them. He turned to face the ocean again, refusing to say anything, not that he’d be able to if he wanted. Hughie was far past the point of nonverbal, signaling to him this wasn’t going to be an easy ride. Clenching his fists he dug his nails into the palm of his hand, just barely breaking the skin. “Leave me alone,” Hughie managed to croak out, voice cracked and broken. Butcher just laughed at him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay maybe I was out of line when I popped you one but hey, water under the bridge right?” Butcher said reaching forward to clap a hand on Hughie’s shoulder. “Hey mate,” Butcher said with a cheeky ass smile Hughie wanted to wipe off the asshole’s face. “I’m sorry.” Gathering whatever strength he had left, Hughie swung his right arm wide and his fist hit Butcher’s face with a painful sounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Hughie swore as his right hand flared up in pain. Focusing more on his anger than the pain, Hughie turned and attempted to launch himself at Butcher screaming, “I’m going to fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> you! You fucking bastard!” Luckily for both of them Mother’s Milk ended up grabbing Hughie around the waist and dragging him away from Butcher. Butcher, who had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hold up his hands as he said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kid’s stark raving MM!” Hughie tried to claw his way out of MM’s arms, but his grip was too tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” MM said in an attempt to calm Hughie down. Glaring at Butcher MM shouted, “get out of here!” Butcher just rolled his eyes then stalked off to the other side of the boat. Hughie took a shuddering breath as MM grabbed his wrist in an attempt to ground him. “Hey you’re okay yeah?” MM asked as Hughie regulated his breathing, matching the pace MM set. Nodding shakily Hughie said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” MM patted Hughie’s back and glanced worriedly at the direction Butcher left. Hughie bent over the boat, stomach queasy as he finally started to relax. He refused to look anywhere but at the horizon, ignoring the blatant look of concern on MM’s face. The two of them fell into a semi-comfortable silence, Hughie tried to pull away but MM kept him in place to ensure his panic attack really was over. “You know we don’t think you’re liability right?” MM asked suddenly. Hughie side-eyed the other man, unsure if he was really telling the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Butcher doesn’t agree with that sentimentality,” Hughie said with a scoff. MM rolled his eyes,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing Frenchie and I are the only two Spice Girls who matter then. We’ve got your back alright?” Hughie turned his head, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” He asked, frowning in confusion. MM shrugged,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve proven yourself more times than I can count Hugh, and I’m not just talking about you killing Translucent.” Hughie looked down at his hands, still unsure of his worth in the group. MM grabbed Hughie’s shoulders and forced them to look at each other. “Hey, I’m trying to give you a pep talk you fucker. You better listen up.” Hughie’s eyes widened, then he nodded and leaned against the banister with his arms crossed. He gestured for MM to continue. With a sigh the older man said, “look, you saved us from… I don’t even want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about what those bastards were planning on doing to us. If it came down to it, and Butcher goes too far off the deep end, Frenchie and I agreed we’d be there to pull you back.” Hughie winced,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Butcher?” He asked, worried about the answer. MM shrugged,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck the dude. He left us to rot kid, trust me, that’s not something I’m going to forgive him for easily. We’re using him just like he’s using us.” Hughie shifted his feet then looked at where Butcher was pacing around the inside of the boat on a phone call. Maybe everything really would be back to normal… eventually...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>